Affinity: Rise of the White Star
by Zephyra Cobalt
Summary: Stella,niece of Sayomi.It's her time to explore the Monsters' World.There's just one problem-she annoys everyone she meets,including Magician of Black Chaos.How are they going to deal with the trouble she gets into? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or related items.
1. Stella

Affinity: Rise of the White Star

Chapter One: Stella.

"WOOHOOOO! Bull's-EYE!" Shouldn't be a surprise, actually, I've been doing archery for a while now. But like everything else that has to do with sports, you get a rush when you score well, even if you've done a million times before.

"Good shot, Stella!" said Skye as we passed each other. It's her turn to shoot. We high-fived each other.

"Thanks! Good luck, Skye!" Not that she'd need it, she's pretty good at what she does.

Oh! I didn't introduce myself. Haha, my bad. Anyways, Hi, my name is Stella. Stella Chiu. I'm sixteen years old, going to high school in America- the state of California, actually. A lot of people think I'm adopted- even though I have Japanese parents; somehow I came out platinum blonde. Don't you dare make any blonde jokes if you don't want to be throttled. Dad thought it might have been from my Aunt Nova, who also has the white-blonde hair. As well as enjoying archery, I also love the game duel monsters.

Speaking of Aunt Nova, she's supposed to be coming today from Japan. I'm so excited! Aunt Nova has to be the most interesting of all my relatives. Uncle Jack is always too busy to talk when I go visit him, and none of my cousins there like me much. Of course, I can't say that they're the most likeable people on the planet either. But whenever Aunt Nova comes, she'll always have a new story to tell me about that other home she has, in the Shadow Realm. At least, that's what I THINK it's called…

I can't wait to see her! And I can't wait 'til this blasted regional is over! Why today, of all days…I'd wanted to go meet her at the airport, if not for this thing… Oh well, at least I get to see her at home- dad's picking her up.

…FINALLY! Geez, that took all of forever! It's like, what, three now? I swear I wish I could teleport; the buses can't go fast enough. I'm not even all that excited about the trophy I got for most accurate shot!

When the bus stopped in front of my house, I practically flew off the stairs, and rushed to open the door. Argh, why can't my fingers work properly?! Oh, well, nevermind. Someone's already opening the door.

"Welcome home."

"Thanks- Aunt Nova! Yay, you're here! You're here! I'm so happy to see you!" I hug her when I get inside. "How was your trip?"

"Yes, I'm here. It's good to see you too. My goodness, Stella, you've gotten so big! Aha, won the archery regional for accuracy now have we? Good job, good job! The plane ride was nice enough, I suppose. Here's a tip from me- do NOT ever eat the snacks on the Cathay Pacific." She makes a face. I can't help but laugh.

"That's what you get in the Economy section, Nova. I _told_ you that you should have at least gone for the Business section." Dad said, putting his hand on her shoulder with an almost gloating expression. She grinned mischievously and poked him in the side of the head.

"Waste not; want not, Mike-niichan. Besides, not everyone is filthy rich like you." Auntie Nova replied.

Dad splutters for a minute that he's just well-to-do, and auntie and I laughed at him.

"So, how about a quick duel, Stella? Just the two of us, before Ryuko and Vince get back?" Auntie Nova asked playfully, earning an eyeroll from dad.

"We both know you're going to win, but okay. Just let me grab my deck." Of course she's going to win. I've played her many times before- her mage deck is a killer. My deck appears in my hand as I stand there. Freaky? Naw, I'm telekinetic. It creeps my brother and sister out, but it's really convenient.

Nova smiles, "All right, let's get started. Shuffle and cut." Her treasured red Dark Magician, whom she named Akasei showed up. For me, I cut a Wingweaver. So I go first. "How about we up the level a little bit? I'm sure you've been practicing. If you can at least hold your own for a while, I'll give you some surprises." That's really not fair- I know I can't do it, but I agree anyways. I draw my six and begin to play. My hand isn't too bad this time. I might be able to do it…

…okay, well, no shockers here- I'm losing. But I hung on for more than five turns, so that's good, I think. "Very good," my auntie says. "You've improved. Now I can introduce you to someone I started off badly with. I play the ritual spell Black Magic Ritual. I tribute Dark Red Enchanter and Sangan to summon Magician of Black Chaos."

…what the heck?! I can sort of see…a very, very fuzzy outline…bad reception fuzzy… I lean in closer to look.

"Hm? Do you see something odd, Stella?"

"Yeah…really fuzzy outline…it looks like a person." I told her. She smiles, evidently delighted.

"Wonderful, you can see him!"

"Sort of."

"Sort of see him. But all the same, that is good. You are clear-headed, so now you know that I am not, in fact, an insane druggie."

"I never thought you were for even a second, Auntie."

"Hm? Chaos- oh, come on now! That wasn't nice! …Of course you never saw her before, she's my niece. Stella, meet Chaos, even though you can't see him too well, and Chaos, meet Stella."

Just for politeness' sakes, I try to bow sitting down and say nice to meet you. He just gives me what appears to be a stiff nod of the head. …He's not pleasant, is he?

As if reading my thoughts, "Don't take it personally, Stella. He's like that to everyone." Nova mock-glared at him.

I'm curious now. "What's the story?" I blurt out.

"Haha, well, now that you ask- Chaos here, we have an interesting history. When I first got to the Mansion…you see, Mana likes to make fun of Chaos somewhat. One day, we, as in, Mana, Pikeru and Curran were just sitting somewhere when Chaos was passing by. Mana was teasing him, and Chaos doesn't have the strongest sense of humour- okay, _fine_, Chaos has a more refined sense of humour, and got annoyed by the sheer childishness of Mana's antics. She threw a scapegoat at him, and then he was trying to blast back, but Pikeru threw her hat at him, and the magic hit me instead." Auntie pauses, as though listening to someone. From her expression, it looks like …"Chaos" is protesting her version.

"Then?"

"Well, Chaos here turned me into a little mushroom. I used a Laughing Spore attack on him, and he tried to step on me. Of course, you already know that after that, Akaisei dropped in quickly and undid the magic. Scared Mana witless."

"He doesn't sound very nice." He doesn't. He really, really doesn't.

"Oh no, he's actually a really good guy. He's kinda grumpy with newcomers that's all. If you can be friends with him, then you are in a good position. Now, let's finish this. Chaos, could you give her a gentle taste of your magic?" Auntie says, as Chaos wipes out my life points.

"Aw, I lost again- whoa, they're still here."

Auntie seems to be listening to something he's saying. She doesn't look like she's hearing good news. "…seriously, Chaos? Ugh, this is ridiculous. I just got to America for cryin' out loud…okay, fine. Midnight, I'll come." Then she turns to look at me. "Stella, why don't you come along?"

"Where?"

"The Shadow Realm. I'll show you the nice part. Since you can already sort of see Chaos, I think you're ready now."

"…_Really?!_" Wow! I can't believe this!

"Yeah. But don't tell Mike, okay?" she winks. "He might get jealous."

"ALRIGHT!"

"Midnight, k?"

"Yeah!"

I am SO excited! Now I can go see the world Nova keeps telling me about! You have no idea how psyched this is making me!


	2. Slipstream

**Chapter Two: Slipstream**

[Nova]

Hello, this is Nova speaking. As I was saying before- My plane ride was awful. I'd have thought that after about ten years, Cathay Pacific would have at least gotten better snacks. Surprisingly, the jet lag isn't affecting me too much.

However, that's beside the point. I'm glad my niece can see Duel Monsters. That means that at least someone has gotten that talent- but as I understand it, she's also lightly psychic, so it shouldn't have been too hard for her anyways. In case you're wondering what was happening during the duel…

I summoned Magician of Black Chaos. Affectionately known (to me at least) as just Chaos. Yes, I realize that there are other Chaoses in the group, but they have different names. Chaos Sorcerer is Crowe, and Chaos Commander is Commander. So MoBC is Chaos. So, when I summoned him…

"…Nova, who is this newbie?" Chaos asked.

"That's my niece, Stella. Stella, meet Chaos, Chaos, meet Stella."

Stella had tried to be polite, but I think she did it wrongly. Or maybe I'm just ignoring something important…either way,

"She doesn't bother hiding her arrogance, does she? She has the kind of attitude I expect from a dragon." Chaos didn't approve. Although I told him that how he was acting wasn't much better, I have to agree with him. I don't think Mike's been teaching her well- she has the kind of attitude and carriage that would annoy anyone she meets. I hope that taking her to the Monsters' World will fix that- even if they are harsh teachers.

Stella wanted to know what this "bad history" I had with Chaos was, so I told her. He didn't seem to like my version, however.

"Hmph, go on- make me the bad guy. As if it was my fault that two oversized plushies managed to hit me." Chaos grumbles.

Before leaving, I told Cosmo Queen to fill in for me again- since she'd already done it once, she probably has better control of my body when I'm not in than others would anyways. As for Stella, Princess Curran matches her attitude the closest, so she'll be piloting my niece while we're away. And we could be away for a while. I'm expecting a week to a month.

Well, enough out of me. I'll hand it back to Stella now-

[Stella]

I met Auntie Nova in her room at midnight, just like she told me to. She was sitting on her bed, looking antsy. I can't tell whether she was just impatient to go or annoyed that she had to work on vacation.

"Oh good, you're here, Stella. Come and have a seat. Before we go, I have to explain a few things to you." She says, so I go sit down besides her.

"Okay," I say. It's not really necessary, but whatever.

"Firstly, I'd better warn that the journey is literally an out of body experience. I am going to use the Shadow Magic to knock us both out of our bodies and take us to the Shadow Realm. We might be gone for a while, so there will be monsters filling in for us. Princess Curran is your closest match personality-wise, so she's going to be "you" while we're both out."

"Who's filling in for you, Auntie?"

"Cosmo Queen. She's already had the opportunity to be "me" for awhile, so I trust her most with my body. As to what I'm doing there, it seems like an area in the World is under pressure. I have to go try to deal with that, but I can't bring you- it's too dangerous."

"But I can defend myself well." I'm not a kid anymore, Auntie!

"You have no magic yet. As far as I know, _everyone_ in that area I'm going to has some sort of magic. I won't have time to guard you and do my work at the same time. I'm sorry, but Stella, you'll just get in my way. BUT, you're staying with the mages, so you should have plenty to do. And-"

"Yeah?" I'm not too happy…I want to go with Auntie and prove myself…

"Chaos is always cranky around newcomers, so don't take it personally. Also, try not to annoy people too much. Most of them are nice, but some of them have really nasty tempers. Okay, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go."

Auntie grabs my hand. There is something like a sparkling roadway in front of us. First we walk along it slowly- I look back, and I see my body. A Gothic Princess and a robed mage woman pass us in the other direction, and then enter our bodies. Once that was done, they waved at us, and we start to accelerate- faster, faster, until the scenery is something like hyperdrive on Star Wars. We are catapulted through a silver gate, then a pitch black gate, and we stop, floating in purple nothingness.

"Hm…where's that blasted slipstream…?" Auntie mutters. "It's safe and all, but I'll be darned if anyone calls this constantly changing excuse for a driveway convenient." She seems to be looking for something I can't see. She then focuses like she sees it, and then grumbles some more. "Gee, awful nice of them- it's so far away today. Come on Stella, we have a little walking to do." Auntie leads me somewhere, and we step in. There's a current- and it zings us away to another gate. Beyond which is a bright village, filled with lush trees and bustling with life.

"Nova-chan!" A blue Dark Magician calls her, waving and smiling. He was jogging over, arms out as if wanting a hug.

"Papa Amir!" Nova calls back with equal friendliness. WTF?! _Papa_?!

"It's been so long, Nova!"

"…Amir, I just left three days ago."

"But my dear, your presence is always missed when you're gone for ANY amount of time!" He looks at me. "Hm, who's that cute young miss over there?"

"My niece, Stella. Stella, this is Amir."

"Your boss, auntie?"

"Yes. That's him. He's a bit outlandish, but I swear he's one of the nicest bosses out there."

"Outlandish! Nova, that stiiings." H-he's whining…

"Hey, I meant that in a good way! Outlandish can also mean cutting-edge! At least, that's usually true in Canada- almost none of the good stuff is local…"

"Aw, thanks then…"

"But seriously, Amir, what's going on in the Neo Domino region?"

"Bad stuff, I'll tell you that. I've already lost contact with Sage Torenka…and from the way the magic stream is behaving-" Amir starts to say, when a red mage lands beside Auntie.

"Amir. Nova." He greets them.

"What did you find, Akaisei?" Amir stops to ask.

"It's worse than we thought. There are many of these so-called Psychic Duellists in the corresponding real world gathered into one place- and one of them, a young girl has affinity. There's a tunnel forming from our world to theirs. Needless to say, it's becoming quite chaotic." Akaisei reports. Auntie winces.

"Hm…I suppose we'd better head over there and see what we can do to fix it. Right?" she asks wearily.

"Nova, if you're tired, we could hold this off. It's quite dangerous there, any less than 100% from any of us could be dangerous." Akaisei says in concern.

"Nono, I'm fine. These incidents have been increasing lately- I'm just worried that this place won't be able to hold up for much more of this."

More mages gathered in the clearing we are in. I don't have a clue what's going on, so I think I'll stay quiet for now. Whatever it is sounds serious.

"By the way, everyone, meet my niece, Stella. Stella, these are the Magicians. I'd introduce them all to you, but they are many, as you can see. Chaos?" Auntie introduces me.

"Nice to meet you all." I respond, offering a handshake.

Many of them look confused.

"She's American." Auntie explains. "Chaos, I can't take her to Neo Domino- it'd be murder to. I beg that you would watch over her as you did for me." Okay, what? Auntie, I'm not a child! I can take care of myself!

Auntie must've seen my expression. "Stella, I know you're fast and strong, but this world is big and even here, it is not without its dangers. Granted you will be immune to most trouble for the first couple of days while you're tuning to the energy, but may a higher being help you if you got my sense of direction as well. I'd rather be the one to tour you around and such, but duty calls."

Chaos shoots me a grumpy glare. "I will do my best, Nova."

Nova smiles ruefully, bowing low to him in thanks. "I am sorry to trouble you this way, Chaos." She straightens, and walks to Akaisei.

"Are you ready, Nova?" he asks.

"Very. Stella." She replies.

"Yeah?"

"Listen to the mages, they are wise. And try not to get into too much trouble." She says. Like I'd do that.

"Yes, Auntie." …Great, I'm stuck over here basically being babysat. And I really don't like Chaos. Already. Somehow, I don't think this is his usual grumpiness level.

I am not going to enjoy this.


	3. Bad Start

**Chapter 3: ****Bad Start**

Auntie has left. I am alone with a huge crowd of magicians that I don't even know how to begin approaching. Akaisei, too, has gone with her, the pair of them flying off like restless hawks. Auntie is right. They are many. Not to mention, the majority of them are guys, although there are a few women in their numbers. Right, every girl's dream- to be surrounded by tall, powerful, supposedly nice and extremely handsome men.

This is not my cup of tea. I just got here and this annoyingly heavy silence is hanging in the air. I like mages, but I haven't got the same kind of kinship with them as my auntie has. Oh, _wonderful_. Chaos is glaring at me for some reason. Looking at me as though I am some sort of worm.

"…what? Is there something on my face?"

"Hmph." He looks away, the scowl still there. Why that-

"Ehe, Chaos-sempai, you should try to be a little nicer- look, she's getting angry," Amir chides, putting his arm over my shoulders. Angry? Oh, no, I'm not _that_ far yet. Just on the upper end of the annoyed spectrum.

"Her irritation is no concern of mine. If she has a problem with it, she is free to roam the area as she pleases," he replies, in a flat, uncaring tone. Oh-kay mister, you just be glad I can't bring my bow here, or I'd have shot you full of arrows by now! I'm seriously getting mad! Power rushes in-

"Great mother of pearl!" I barely notice someone nearby exclaim. "She's a flippin' psychic!" I draw my arm back, like I'm about to shoot, and release an invisible arrow, which, due to either his own power or my aim being off from severe anger, misses and hits his hat. The mages gasp. "Oh…squat…RUN FOR IT!! You crazy girl! You do not, I repeat _do not_ hit his hat! We're in for it now!" Chaos glares at me…I should be scared, but I am FURIOUS right now.

"And what, pray tell, did I do to warrant that, psychic Stella?" he asks in a frosty voice. Okay, maybe I'm a _little_ scared, but sure as heck I'm not gonna show it!

"Fine welcome, Magician of Black Chaos! I could ask you the same- what did I do to deserve the frosty greeting?"

"So you didn't hear. Very well. I dislike your attitude." He responds. What?!

"You speak as though you are much better! You do not even know me, and yet you say that I have attitude problems?! Then, as for me, it is YOUR attitude that made me draw the arrow! I have barely met you, and you are already treating like something worse than dirt!" Someone reaches and restrains me. Ha! Like that's gonna help now! I just tried- my telekinesis still works here! As if in response to my intention of attacking, he raises his staff. The air between is crackling with hostility, but I don't care! Let him come!

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND STOP GETTING MAD AT EACH OTHER!" Valkyria suddenly appears and bops both of us on the head. Seriously, what was that for?! "Sheesh! Chaos, you're supposed to show her around the place! Why are you so cranky with newbies anyway? And Stella, don't get mad at him- it doesn't help at all- he's like that with everyone. He even did that to Nova when she got here- turned her into a mushroom and tried to step on her."

"Would you please stop picking on that particular detail?" he growls. Serves you right!

"Well too bad, Chaos. And don't you dare try hitting me- _I'm_ the one who has to take all the hurt for you other mages in a duel." She says, pointing her wand threateningly. Magician of Black Chaos crosses his arms and turns slightly away from me.

"Thank you, Valkyria! But I don't think I'd be able to take that kind of company. Would it be alright if I went to explore on my own?" I'm trying to be nice- I do sort of owe them for this.

"Um!" An Apprentice Magician raises his hand. Like he's in school. I can't help but giggle a bit at how cute he is.

"Reuben, you don't have to raise your hand, you're not in school. But what do you want to say?" Chaos Command Magician answers.

"Can we show Stella-san the house? 'Cause, y'know, she has to stay with us for a few weeks…bumming around the different Kingdoms is no fun at all…" he says, sounding a bit awkward.

"My, that is a very good idea." A Mystical Elf agrees. "Stella-san, why don't you come with us? The Mansion is large, your Aunt has gotten lost in it quite a few times. You might also find something interesting in there."

"Sounds good to me! I'm right behind you!" I'm still more than a bit angry, but exploring the mansion should be fun.

…WHOA. That is NOT a mansion. That's not even a castle. It's so huge, it's like a village- ALL IN ONE BUILDING!

Someone pokes my jaw. …Ugh. It's HIM again. "Close your mouth, you look like gaping goldfish."

Before I could come up with a good retort, Mystical Elf smiles and explains "Oh, I forgot we had expanded the place. We're not a mansion anymore, this is a citadel. I wouldn't go as far as to call it Endymion's, even though he did design and build it- we're having a problem controlling his ego right now."

"Hey! That's not nice, Aisa…" I turn around to look, and there is Endymion. He looks pouty, as if he really was offended. "At least give the credit where it's due, please?"

"When do you ever, Endy?" she responds wearily.

"I never pretended to be an expert at healing- I fully admit that I stink at it. Besides, it's not my fault the guy who drew me said I was "the Master Magician". It makes me feel so irresponsible and tyrannical…" he starts ranting, evidently depressed about it.

"Um…Mystical Elf? You said he has "ego problems"? It doesn't seem like he does…he almost seems under confident to me." I tell her.

"Ah. Well, you just wait 'til we get into the building…I am telling you, he will never let you forget that it was he who built the place, that it was he who slaved away to put this thing together for our benefit, in spite of the fact that every last one of us helped him in some way." She tells me. I guess I will see. We step inside. If it weren't for the fact that Magician of Black Chaos is standing right next to me, my jaw would have dropped again.

"Wow… It's just … _amazing…_" I swear, I have NEVER seen a structure like this! The vaulted ceilings, artfully placed columns, the BOOKS, and all the equipment- it's all lined up in a way that makes it accessible, yet it isn't cluttered in the least!

"Thank you! I'm glad someone appreciates it, at least. Come, come! Let me show you around!" Endymion seems happy, and takes my arm. He brings me around to different places in the Citadel. "Over here is the dining hall-" he shows me an ENORMOUS chamber with a pair of tables, one tall and long, the other just as long but shorter. There's an expensive-looking chandelier hanging from the ceiling, probably to provide light for dinner at night. And the windows…arched windows, some of them with stained glass. "You know we aren't all the same height, so the tall ones go to the tall table and the shorter fellows go to that short table. This has nothing to do with age." He explains.

"Indeed! I cannot understand why the mages these days are so dang tall…" added an Old Vindictive Magician. "I'm tellin' ya the water here's been polluted with summat…even in my younger days I was never so gigantic as you, sonny."

"Ahem. Well, moving on…" Endymion whisks me away to another large chamber, filled with many smaller rooms shooting off in random areas. "Here is the "apartment" as you humans call it. Or maybe the "dormitory" is more correct…albeit juvenile sounding. Basically, this is where everyone sleeps. Everyone gets their own room, and maybe roommate, to do whatever they can't do elsewhere. Since you'll be staying with us, you can room G-60. G-wing is for guests." He shows me my room. Right now, it's a bit plain with just a table, a bed, a lamp and a chair, but it's nice and spacey.

Alas, I can't admire my room long, as Endymion takes me to yet another wing of the vast Citadel. This area is filled with all sorts of…stuff, I can't really put them all in one category. There are vials and flasks and pipes of all sorts, filled with liquids of every colour imaginable. Some sit over burners and ovens while others seem to be reacting to a cooling mechanism of some sort. As liquids and gases and even solids travel from one container to another, they change state, shape, colour and even explode sometimes! There also is an Observatory-like thing with this giant telescope…and in yet another area there are charts and books lying around, half-drawn diagrams and the occasional large seal on the ground.

"And here is the Citadel's crowning glory; the Experiment and Magic wing. Here is where all of the mages come to develop and research everything from new traps and spells to potions and medicine. Pretty neat, eh?" Endymion says, positively glowing with pride.

"It's…a lot to take in." It really is…I can't even identify what half this stuff IS!

"Oh yes, and there's more. We even have a mini-half-dimension somewhere where the mages test out the really dangerous things- that way it doesn't hurt anyone here. This is the biggest area next to our Library. I think I'll show you that now." He takes me to the BIGGEST library I have EVER seen. There are enough books to fill the biggest library in USA at least FIVE TIMES OVER. Where the shelves can no longer be stacked, it stretches up, up, almost infinitely. There are floating platforms to reach higher levels. Some of the platforms appear and disappear randomly, depending on how many people are there.

"A-amazing…There must be millennia of knowledge stored in here!"

"Yeah, that's about right. Right from before Atlantis up 'til now. We even have books about the other side!" Endymion replies.

"The world of the dead?"

"Oh, eh, no, we aren't that far yet. I meant your world. For example, we've tracked the development of the Internet right from the ARPANET days, the disputes between Mac and Microsoft, monorail trains, bamboo bicycles…"

"Impressive." It is. I had no idea they knew so much.

"Thank you. And now, we go to the more notorious area of the Citadel- the Counter Generator Room. I'm actually not sure how it got that name…it's more like a ring than anything…" he muses as we walk down the long, marbled halls. I look around curiously. "Oh no, don't worry, the hallways don't change like in those Harry Potter books. Nova was enough to convince that that was a bad idea. She kept getting lost…" Endymion grins fondly.

So we arrive in the Counter Generating Ring. It's rather metallic-looking, but the scent of magic is everywhere. And even as Endymion explained the functions and various uses of the counters, counters, small, yellow tokens with the triangle mark appear and vanish to their users. Finally, he returns us to the entranceway.

"So that's it, really. This place really is bigger than it looks. So, how do you like it?" Enymion asks.

"It's just…mid-bogglingly amazing. I will enjoy staying here."

"Glad to hear it. Whew. Well, hey, the sun's still out- want to look around the area?" he asks.

"I'd like to, yes."

"Then you should go find Amir. He won't make you work for his shop- that's the Magique Boutique, the latest in Spell tech and magical items, unless you ask, but he will give you a map. Have fun touring the place!"

And that's when I remember Magician of Black Chaos. It must have shown on my face.

"Eh, what's the matter?"

"My aunt…asked Magician of Black Chaos to basically babysit me…"

"Not enjoying it, are you?"

"Nope."

"Yeah. He just doesn't like the new people. He's actually really nice- just give it some time. He's one of the few mages in here whose respect you have to work to earn. As for that, I wish you luck," Endymion informs me, sympathetic.

"A-hem." Speak of the devil…

"Well, you two have fun now!" Endymion seems to scurry away. Great…

I want to run away. But he is much taller than me. Even with my speed, he'd simply catch up with longer strides. From the looks of him, he isn't exactly a couch potato either. …To the Boutique we go then…


	4. Mapping the Route

**Chapter 4: Mapping the Route**

**A/N:** Sorry for the long lack of updates! Uni and other stuff sorta piled up, I'll try to be a bit more consistent.

…I just realized, I have completely forgotten what day it is. So now that begs the question: Is Amir even opening his shop today? I hope he is- I just want to get away from Magician of Black Chaos for a while. I think a job would be nice, but I'm not into the delivery thing like Aunty was. Anyway, I don't think he'd need it. The store itself has become large- according to Auntie. I see it as a Walgreens sized building that is very tall…like a department store. The sign on the front flashes in blue and red neon.

The Magique Boutique, reputedly the largest magical supply shop in the entire realm. I would really like to, at least for whatever's left of today, look inside. It's open…

It truly is amazing. There is everything and more. Amir popped up and started to tell me all about all the different items, and all the stories about my Auntie, including how she was kidnapped by Kiyoshi…

"So then he came with his brothers and Kiyoshi threatened Mana and Sam. She behaved so nobly…" he said. I gotta say, Auntie is pretty crazy. I'd never allow myself to be kidnapped…

"Wow. Auntie must really love you guys."

"Oh she does. I think she has a sweet spot for Akai-kun as well."

"Hm, well that would explain why she never married."

"…Seriously? With six billion people out there she never found a guy she liked?"

"Yep. Even up to this day she does not wear a ring on her finger. Every time I ask her, she always says, 'Nah, how could I marry when my heart's not all there?'"

"Aaaaw, how cute! They SHOULD get engaged, it's adorable!" he said, putting his hands together. "It's like they're married already anyways! Each of them can finish each other's sentences, know what the other wants to do, and they don't even have to talk to communicate! Hehe, they even argue like a married couple!"

"Is that normal?" I'm just curious. …Well, okay, maybe more than a little…I don't like many of the guys on the other side anyways.

"Ah?"

"Those who come here…"

"Oh. Well, it's not much different from your side. We're all people, after all. It's just as likely to happen here as there…well, that and Nova and Akai are special. We can have tea and biscuits…and I can tell you more." Amir invited me back.

"Yes please, thank you."

So we went to the surprisingly neat and organized back room. He conjured a table, tea, and tea biscuits. He handed me a white cup and saucer, and gestured, offering biscuits. I took one, thanked him, and he started his story again.

"Special?" I asked.

"Yes, as I was saying out there, Akai and Nova are bound by a rather tight bound. Nova probably told you her story already, but it won't kill anyone to go again. You see, while they were travelling out in the Void, an incident occurred that forced Nova to become a monster rather quickly. People can spend decades down here before gaining an identity of their own, but Nova gained it all in under a year. Akai was the one who supplied both her attribute and her name. A name is the most important- it's the last part of the identity to be obtained and it basically…makes you one of us. A total existence. So Akai is her "namer"."

"Do the named and the namer always end up as close as them?"

"No. Sometimes they are just friends, sometimes, if it was forced and against the named's will, they are enemies. The only thing in common is that whatever state their relationship is in will be slightly amplified."

"…oh, I see. How long did Auntie know Akai-san for?"

"…well, if I count real time as well…I'd say a good 10 years or more. She saw Akai for the first time when she was about eight. So they have a LOT of history. …hm…Nova, you really are a scheming cat…" he seemed to grin deviously. My Auntie, a scheming…?

"Sorry?"

"Heh. Nothing. I was just talking to myself."

Whoa, a few screws loose up there, aren't we?

I must have been looking at him as though he were off his rocker. "Get used to it, Stella-chan! Mages are notoriously eccentric. Oh right, that's why. Akai was incidentally the first monster Nova could see and hear clearly…"

…No. FREAKING. WAY.

"…Tell me you aren't suggesting what I think you're suggesting." Could it be…a set up?!

"Oh, don't worry. It doesn't ALWAYS happen like that. Besides, you two dislike each other so much I doubt it could ever work."

"Ehehehe…"

"By the way, are you interested in a job here at all?" Amir asked conversationally.

"A-ah, well, that wouldn't be a bad-"

"Amir, I thought you would have a bit more sense than that." I hear a familiarly irritated voice behind me. I had to stifle a groan.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Chaos, you should know how rude it is to interrupt a lady." Amir admonished.

"…you mean that half- grown girl?"

I bristled. "Who're you calling half-grown, old man?"

He glared at me. SCORE!

Amir shook his head. "Yep. I don't know what on earth Nova-chan was thinking but this will definitely fail."

What the heck is he talking about? I took a quick glance at Chaos. He had a quizzical expression on his face.

"Amir, what nonsense are you spouting now?"

"Heh. I have my secrets. It will reveal itself in due time. Although, the way you both look, I suppose maybe Nova was aiming for something- you two look like a matching set!" he guffawed. It seemed that we were mirroring each other's expressions. We glared at each other and pointedly turned our backs on each other.

"That aside, Amir, what are you thinking by offering her a job in the middle of this danger-fraught time? Are you unaware that the trouble isn't isolated? A magicless girl like her wouldn't last two days."

"I don't know about that, Chaos. If she put that arrow in your hat, I'd say she can handle herself somewhat. So, what do you say, Stella?"

"…I'd like one, please." That isn't exactly a hard decision- besides, I'm willing to do ANYTHING to get away from this guy.

"Perfect. Nova runs the outgoing delivery with Gem, but I still need someone to handle incoming orders. Lately the shipment trucks have been getting attacked, so I need someone else to bring them in until they get a better security system worked out. Think you can handle it, Stella?"

"Darn straight I can." I'm telekinetic- it can't be too bad.

"Good stuff. You start tomorrow."

Chaos threw a severely irritated look at Amir. "Wonderful," he muttered dryly. "Let's just keep making it harder."

…No one asked you, so stay out of it. I'm sure you don't want to be anywhere remotely close to me, so why are you so grumbly?

Magician of Black Chaos POV

Hmph, I swear those two are in a conspiracy of some sort. Stella's obnoxious attitude annoys me to no end already. She's so argumentative and her manners are terrible. I don't know why Nova had to ask me of all people to babysit her niece…now that annoying blonde beach girl is going to be wandering around who knows where "taking orders in". That's even more dangerous than what Nova was doing- and Nova was actually sensible! Even with three serial killers running around then she could be trusted to stay out of trouble. Her niece, on the other hand, behaves in a way I'd expect of a dragon-user, but without the power…and I will probably have to rescue her at least every other day. What a waste of time.


End file.
